


Swimming Lessons

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope signs up for swimming lessons from Snow, but get way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes: This is based on a prompt from G-AnakinRPG. The idea is that my stories generally depict Hope as a big power bottom, and Snow as a power top; the expected pairing for someone so big v/s someone so much smaller and younger. For a change, have a story where Hope is going to lose his virginity to Snow, except Hope has no interest in bottoming at all – he wants to be big man on top. This differs from Playing in the Snow because that was flippin’ the script, where Hope and Snow decided to try something different, but this is all about Hope being a top and Snow a bottom from the very beginning. Of course that means hot steamy man on man sex, so you have been warned. It’s also an ‘alternate universe’ setting outside of the normal FFXIII storyline. Thanks for the prompt and the wonderful beta service as always. ☺_  
>  ________________________________________  
> 

BODHUM WELLNESS CENTER

OFFERS FREE SWIMMING LESSONS

TO KIDS 9 AND UNDER STARTING FRIDAY!

 

                  “Hey Hope, you see that!?” Vanille grabbed him by the arm and practically shoved him in front of the poster on the gymnasium door. “They’re giving swim lessons! You know what that means right?”

                  “Uh, what? It says for kids, Vanille. I’m not a kid. I’m a teenager,” Hope reminded her. Her face fell.

                  “Oh yeah. Damn. I was thinking it’d be the perfect chance for you to try and become friends with Snow Villiers!”

                  “The life guard? What makes you think I want to be friends with him?” Hope asked nervously, his cheeks blushing a little.

                  “I’ve seen how you look at him when he passes by when we’re playing volleyball or when you’re practicing soccer or field sports,” Vanille teased.

                  “That’s not true! I don’t even pay attention to him!” Hope defended himself.

                  “Hope, you let the ball drop on your head while you stared at him during the last volleyball game,” she reminded him. He glared at her with a disapproving look. “See, I’m right. Now quit arguing and just admit you have the hots for him!”

                  “Fine, so he’s good looking. But the point is, Vanille, that I’m not nine years old!” he hissed, putting emphasis on her name. She smirked at him. “Maybe not but if you were smart you’d go talk to him and ask him about it.”

                  “Ask him what?”

                  “For private lessons, of course! Gosh you’re such a dummy, Hope!”

                  “Private lessons?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

                  “Yes, private lessons. Tell him you’re embarrassed about not being able to swim, and since you’re too old for the class you want to know if he would teach you, but that you don’t have any extra money so if there is any way he can help you, it’d be much appreciated! DO I have to do all the thinking for you?” she squealed. “Now go on. Shoo! He’s in the office right now. Get going!” Vanille practically shoved him through the door and pointed to the office where they could see Snow talking on a comm device. She pulled the door shut behind him before he had a chance to retreat.

                  “And don’t come back until you talk to him!” she shouted through the glass door. Hope hung his head in defeat. _Damn her. Oh well, better get this over with._

Hope approached the door nervously, not sure what to do. The man was on the comm, he wouldn’t want to be interrupted. He caught Snow’s eye, however, and the older man gave him a friendly nod and raised his hand to wave him inside the office. Hope took a deep breath and opened the door. Snow was just hanging up his comm device when Hope came in.

                  “Hey buddy, how are you?” Snow asked cheerfully, standing up and leaning over the desk to shake Hope’s hand.

                  “Uh hi, Mr. Villiers. Can I talk to you about something?” Hope asked, his voice slightly shaky.

                  “Only if you don’t call me Mr. Villiers again. It makes me feel old! I’m only twenty one, don’t age me too much,” Snow said with a cocky grin. “Just call me Snow.”

                  “Yeah, sorry about that,” Hope apologized, feeling rather stupid.

                  “No worries, kid. So what’s up? I have to start a class in about ten minutes,” Snow said, sitting back in his chair.

                  “Well, I saw the sign that said you give swim lessons to anyone under nine. But uh, I’m fourteen,” Hope said, blushing a little bit. “Well you know we do teen classes too, right? They’re only ten gil per lesson.”

                  “Well see, that’s kind of my problem. I’m pretty embarrassed that I can’t swim, and I don’t really have any money. I was hoping maybe you would let me work something out, like maybe clean the pool in exchange for one on one lessons?” Hope swallowed, his throat becoming dry. Snow thought about his offer for a minute and scratched his stubbled chin.

                  “So you want to learn to swim, you are too old for the free class, and you don’t have any money, and you want to earn private lessons with me? Is that it?” Snow asked. Hope gave him a nervous nod.

                  “Deal! I hate cleaning the pool!” Snow said, holding out his hand again to shake and seal the deal. “Thing is, kid, uh wait, what’s your name? I see you around but don’t know your name.”

                  “I’m Hope. I know your friend, Claire Farron, and her sister,” Hope explained. “Oh yeah! That’s where else I’ve seen you! They’ve said some nice stuff about you, I just hadn’t put it all together before,” Snow replied, feeling a little stupid. “Uh anyway, I’m not available until after the center closes around ten. I can stay and let you in if that isn’t too late.”

                  “Oh no, that’s fine, as long as you don’t mind.” Hope started to smile, no longer staring at his feet.

                  “Works for me. Anything to not have to clean the pool. But look, I gotta go, there’s a class I have to start in a few minutes and I gotta get ready. You wanna start tonight after close?”

                  “Sure. Just need my trunks right?” Hope reaffirmed. “Trunks and a good attitude will work for me. Be at the back door at ten. I’ll let you in,” Snow instructed.

                  “Thanks, Snow. I really appreciate it,” Hope said, grinning as he followed Snow out of the office. Time to return to Vanille and report his progress. She’s be proud that he was brave enough to go through with it, even if she did have to literally push him into it.

 

_10:00PM That Same Night_

                  Hope waited nervously in front of the door at the back of the wellness center, praying that Snow was going to come through for him. All of the lights were out surrounding the building, and most of the ones inside looked like they were off too. He looked down at his watch. Ten fifteen. Snow wasn’t coming.

                  “Hey, sorry I’m late, had to finish putting the floating noodles away,” Snow explained, holding open the door for his young protégé. “Come on in.”

                  “It’s okay. I really appreciate it,” Hope said, suddenly feeling quite shy. Snow smiled at him.

                  “No problem. A deal is a deal. We shook on it – you know some cultures saw off the hand you shook with if you go back on your word?” Snow’s expression was hard and serious. Suddenly he burst out laughing. “I’m just kidding! They cut off either hand!” He kept laughing at himself, and Hope began laughing too, loosening up Hope’s shyness. “So, do you know how to swim at all?”

                  “No,” Hope said, shaking his head. “I can’t even float.” His cheeks flushed a little. He was an easy blusher. Vanille said it was cute but he thought it was annoying; always giving himself away with his cheeks.

                  “Sure you can float. Everyone can float. We’ll start there,” Snow decided. “First step is getting wet.” Snow pulled off his tank top, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. Despite having seen him numerous times through the facility, Hope had never seen him in anything except tee shirts and tank tops. Seeing his smooth chest was quite a treat. Hope concentrated hard to keep himself from getting an erection. Snow jumped into the pool in a cannonball – an act normally not allowed in the pool. Hope laughed as Snow launched himself back out of the water into the air, howling. “Come on! Get in!”

                  Hope responded by taking off his own shirt and tossing it aside. He popped off his flip flops and walked to the edge of the pool, then slowly lowered himself in. It was only three feet deep but he was still nervous.

                  “We’re gonna teach you to float, first,” Snow stated. He put his hand on Hope’s back and pushed him backward with his other hand, instructing him to allow himself to fall back and to relax. The first four times they tried it, Hope panicked and instantly sank to the bottom. By the fifth time, he finally had become relaxed enough to stay afloat for an entire minute, even after Snow took his hand away.

                  “Well, well, look at that. All by yourself. Now you can try the dead man’s float. Same thing, just lay on your stomach instead of your back,” Snow instructed. Hope nodded and followed his instructions, succeeding with the dead man’s float much faster than on his back. “You’re learning faster.”

                  “Thanks,” Hope said, smiling. He didn’t realize it was already eleven when Snow suggested they pick up again the next evening.

                  “Come on, we’ll go get showered up and get out of here,” Snow said, drying off with a towel.

                  “That’s okay, I can shower at home,” Hope replied, not wanting to hold him up any longer than necessary.

                  “Nah, come on. Don’t be shy,” Snow joked. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and headed toward the locker room. Hope followed him, praying that he could keep his erection down. He had never been in the locker room alone with a guy he not only found incredibly hot, but also incredibly naked. He had no more time to ponder the situation, however, when he saw Snow walk to the showers, totally naked. Hope gulped, knowing it was going to be impossible to keep himself under control.

                  Hope took a deep breath and took off his wet trunks, dropping them over the bench, then walked into the open shower room. Snow was already under the hot steam of one of the two shower heads. Hope reached up to turn the dial on the second shower when Snow stopped him.

                  “That one’s busted. Leaks in the back. We can share this one,” he suggested. Hope’s heart began to pound faster. He tried not to look down; even though he desperately wanted to see what Snow was packing down below. After a couple minutes of awkward silence between them, Snow asked Hope if he would help him wash his back. Trembling almost, Hope took the washcloth from him and soaped it up, beginning to wash the older man’s backside.

                  “Hey Hope? Can I ask you something… personal?” Snow asked. It was a good thing Snow couldn’t see the expression on Hope’s face – a look of total fear. “Uh sure, yeah, go ahead,” Hope stammered.

                  “Well, I was just wondering, uhm. Are you gay?” Hope about choked on his own spit as the question hit him like a train. Hope stepped back a little bit, nervous. “Uh… well…” Hope couldn’t bring himself to answer. “Why do you ask?” was all he could manage.

                  “Well, because I am. And I don’t mean to freak you out, but I kinda like you,” Snow answered, turning around to face the teenager. Hope felt faint a little bit – had he just heard what he thought he did? What he wanted to hear?

                  “I don’t mean to freak you out, I just uh, I heard from someone that you were,” Snow said, suddenly nervous himself. Hope sighed, suddenly wondering. “Was that somebody a girl with bright red hair and a bubbly attitude?” he asked. Snow nodded, smiling. “Yeah, your friend, Vanille. She happens to be friends with Serah Farron, and you know girls – they talk about everything. Serah asked Vanille about you, then she told her about me, and Vanille told her you thought I was hot, and then-“

                  “That little sneak!” Hope squealed. “She knew what was gonna happen from the beginning. But… I guess I should be glad.”

                  “I know I’m glad. So… you like me, too?” Snow verified. “Yeah, I kinda do I guess,” Hope replied, his cheeks flushed but the color hidden by the heat of the shower.  “Aren’t I a little young for you though? I mean you’re seven years older than me.”

                  Snow gave a half smile. “I’ve always liked guys younger than me, especially if they have a high maturity level, like you do.” Hope looked at him skeptically. “It’s because you’re vibrant, and lively. You’re nice and smart. I know more about you than you think I do. Girls talk, and guys listen when girls talk about someone they take an interest in.”

                  “So what do you know about me then, huh?” Hope asked, wondering if he was messing up what could possibly be a very good situation.

                  “Well, I know you like sports. You’re good at track and field, especially the javelin throw and shot put. You like the _Airwings,_ which if you ask me is a pretty good team. Your favorite color is orange, your favorite class is science, and you can’t wait to get old enough to travel the world. Need I go on?” Snow replied smugly. Hope gave a nervous laugh and shook his head.

                  “No, I think I get the idea. I just don’t understand what’s so special about me that you’d even be interested,” he said, trailing off as he stared up at his new friend.

The two men were standing very close to each other, breathing heavily, eyes locked.  Snow put his hands on Hope’s bare hips, then leaned down to kiss him.

                  Snow’s lips were warm and wet, his scruff tickling Hope’s chin. They pressed their lips together until Snow pushed against him with his tongue, begging for entrance to his mouth. Hope parted his lips, letting him in, and the two let their tongues wrestle around in Hope’s mouth. Hope’s face once again flushed as he felt his dick betray him and stiffen, brushing up against Snow as the older man grabbed his bubble butt in his big hands and lifted him up, still kissing him. He could feel Snow’s own boner underneath him, rubbing against his smooth cheeks.

                  “Snow? I uh, I’ve never done any of this before,” Hope admitted, holding onto his neck and resting his head on Snow’s shoulder.

                  “That’s okay. I haven’t either,” Snow revealed, which was quite surprising.

“Really? You’ve never had sex before?” Hope asked.

                  “No. I’ve kissed, cuddled, some feeling up and oral, but not actual sex. So I guess I could be considered a virgin,” Snow explained. Hope didn’t feel quite so inexperienced knowing that his crush was actually a virgin and had minor experience of his own.

                  “How far do you want to go?” Hope asked softly, his voice almost drowned out by the running water.

                  “As far as you want to. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with, I promise,” Snow assured him. Hope smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. 

                  “Thank you,” Hope whispered when they broke the kiss. He jumped down out of Snow’s arms and the two of them finished washing each other up, teasing each other’s cocks with their soapy hands. Snow had only brought one towel to the shower with him, and Hope had left his in the locker room. Snow rapped his around his waist and ran out to the lockers and grabbed a dry one and came back. He held it in his hands and opened up his arms, wrapping Hope in his arms. He hugged him tight as he dried him, his hands roaming all over the teen’s body. Hope let a whimper escape his lips as the older man’s hands roamed all over him, gentle touches in places nobody had ever touched him before.

                  The two men left the shower room and returned to the lockers. It was a standard locker room with wooden benches lining each side of the walls. They were kissing again, Snow sitting on the bench and Hope in his lap, his legs wrapped around him. Snow’s hands were massaging Hope’s smooth butt, while Hope kept his arms wrapped around Snow’s torso to keep from falling backward.

                  “Snow, you taste so good,” Hope uttered between kisses. “You do, too,“ he replied. Snow’s fingers started moving farther to the middle of Hope’s ass, teasing his crack and getting close to his virgin hole. Hope stopped.

                  “Uh uh. I don’t want that,” the teen stated. “I’m not ready for that. You’re too big for me.”

                  “Ha ha, okay, if you say so. No anal, no problem,” Snow chuckled. He moved his hands back to Hope’s cheeks, squeezing hard.

                  “I didn’t say I didn’t want to have sex, Snow. I just said I wasn’t ready for you yet,” Hope corrected him. “Wait, you mean you want to…?” Snow asked, nervous. “You want to…?” Hope nodded his head.

                  “Yeah, I do,” the teenager replied, blushing. “I don’t think I want to be a bottom. I want to be on top. Is that okay with you?” he asked. Snow smiled. “Uh I never really intended to be on the bottom either. I’m kinda squirmy about that,” Snow answered. Hope looked disappointed but kissed him anyway.

                  “I didn’t say I wouldn’t though,” Snow clarified for him. “I’ll try it, for you. I want your first time to be exactly what you want it to be, so if you want to top me, I’ll let you.”

                  “But this is your first time too, isn’t it?” Hope asked. Snow nodded. “Then shouldn’t it be what you want, too? It’s not fair-“ But Snow interrupted him by placing his finger over Hope’s lips.  “Shh. It makes my first time just great doing what you want to do. Making my new boyfriend happy makes me happy.”

                  “Boyfriend?” Hope asked. Snow nodded again. “Yeah. Will you be my boyfriend? I’ll treat you right, Hope, I promise.” Hope’s hair was still wet and dripping a bit, hiding his few tears of joy. “Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. I really do,” he said with complete satisfaction in his voice. The two smiled at one another and then kissed some more. Neither one of them noticed it had already passed midnight.

                  “Just make sure you feel okay about it. I don’t want you to feel bad about anything later,” Snow added.

                  Snow got up and set Hope down on the bench, gently guiding him onto his back, placing a folded towel under his head. He was on top of him, kissing him gently, then began to move his lips farther down, kissing his neck, his thin chest, down to his stomach, and finally stopping right above his crotch. Hope gasped in delight when he suddenly felt the warm wetness of Snow’s mouth on him, taking his entire cock right to the hilt. Hope was modestly endowed, average for his build. Just the right size, really, especially since Snow was a virgin. Hope gasped again as he felt Snow’s tongue wrapping around his cock, licking, massaging, sucking. Snow pulled his mouth back, teasing the teen’s cock head with the tip of his tongue. He used his hand to pull back Hope’s foreskin, licking all around and under the head of his cock. Hope was panting and moaning as his manhood was being worshipped by the very mouth he had been kissing moments earlier. Snow buried his face right down in Hope’s crotch, inhaling deeply, breathing in the scent of his young lover’s masculine scent, pubes tickling his nose.

                  “Hope you smell so good,” Snow said, taking another deep breath of Hope’s crotch before taking the younger man’s cock into his mouth once again. He used his hand to tickle his balls, eliciting more moans from the boy.  “I want you to feel good. I want to make you cum, Hope. If you cum now, you’ll last longer when you top me,” Snow encouraged, then returned to his task below. His head bobbed up and down on Hope’s dick, one hand kneading and massaging his balls, the other reaching up to rub his chest and tweak his nipples. Hope was moaning like crazy, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

                  “Snow, I’m gonna cum! Wait!”

                  “No, I want you to cum, I want to taste you,” Snow insisted, jumping right back on the pulsing cock. He was bobbing his head faster and faster, pressing his lips together and using his tongue to massage Hope’s leaking cock. Finally the teen let out a long moan, his body quivering with pleasure as he shot his load into his lover’s mouth. Snow didn’t stop at all, drinking down his boyfriend’s cum in heavy gulps, using his lips to milk out every drop of his hot seed.

                  “Mmm,” Snow moaned, finally letting Hope’s softening dick drop from his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled. “You taste really good,” he complimented, then hovered over him and kissed him. They continued to kiss and feel each other’s bodies with their hands while Hope recovered, his head finally getting back into focus. Snow stepped backward as Hope pushed on his stomach, then he got down on his knees, ready to return the favor.

“You sure you’re okay with this? You don’t have to-“ Snow began, but Hope stopped him with a smile and his finger over his lips.

Snow was much bigger than Hope, so the younger man had to work a little harder. He couldn’t take him into his mouth all at once, but he went down as far as he could. Snow’s crotch was trimmed down quite a bit, but Hope still inhaled his scent as he kissed Snow all around his pubic area. He cupped Snow’s balls in his hand and rolled them around in his palm, putting his mouth back on Snow’s large cock. He used his other hand to help jerk on it in rhythm with his bobbing head and sucking.

                  “Oh my gosh you’re so good at that!” Snow exclaimed, his breaths now coming in gasps just as Hope had before. He put his hands on Hope’s head, being careful not to push down too hard – he didn’t want the boy to choke on his dick. It didn’t take Snow long before he was shuddering, blasting his own orgasm down Hope’s eager throat. It seemed like a gallon of sticky fluid rushing into Hope’s stomach.

                  “Wow, Snow. That was a lot!” Hope exclaimed as he brought his mouth off of Snow’s big dick, licking his lips just as Snow had done previously. Snow was actually a little embarrassed.

                  “Yeah, sorry. It’s been a while since I jacked off. That’s like a week’s worth,” he explained. Hope giggled and smiled at him. “That’s okay. I loved it,” Hope assured him. He stood up, Snow reaching down to wipe a few drops of his seed off of his boyfriend’s chin. He put his cum covered fingers in his mouth, Hope sucking the sticky liquid off his fingertips.

                  “So are you still okay? Want to stop?” Snow asked. He wanted the boy to feel like he was completely in control – there was no reason for him to feel like he was being pressured into anything.

                  “Oh I don’t want to stop at all. I want as much of you as I can get,” Hope replied.

                  “Do you still want to top me?” Snow asked.  Hope nodded his head excitedly. “Yeah, I really do. I want to feel you, be inside you,” Hope replied.

                  “You gotta be gentle. I’ve never even had a finger in there before.”

                  “Don’t worry, we’ll take it real slow. I’m small anyway, it won’t hurt too much,” Hope said, blushing a little.

                  “You’re not small, babe.  You’re just right. Fits in my mouth perfectly and I bet it will fit in my ass just as good,” Snow argued. “Nah, that cock is perfect.” He reached down and gave the teen’s cock a few good jerks. Hope blushed even more.

                  “How uh, how should we do this? I don’t really know much about anal sex…” Hope admitted. Snow just smiled at him.

                  “I’ll lay on the bench and you can prep me, then start with a finger, then two, then when I’m ready you can use your cock,” Snow explained. “At least that’s what all the pornos do!” he chuckled. Hope grinned. He hadn’t watched much porn at his young age.

                  “Prep you? You mean just stick my fingers in there, right?”

                  “Well yeah, but can you rim me? I think that would feel good, and it gets my ass good and wet. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Snow suggested.

                  “No, I’ll try it. I just gotta use my tongue on your ass, right? Get it good and wet before I can stick anything up there?” Snow nodded at him. He got down on his knees and leaned over the bench, presenting his ass in the air for his young boyfriend. Hope had never thought about the idea of licking someone’s asshole, and had anyone else even suggested it he would have told them they were bonkers, but such an intimate act with someone he really liked seemed like the best idea in the world at that moment. He got down on his knees behind Snow, spread his cheeks with his hands, and leaned in, first pressing his soft lips against Snow’s pucker, then licking with just the tip of his tongue.

                  For Snow it was an odd sensation but after Hope began licking and massaging his hole with his tongue, it was driving him wild. He began moaning and leaking pre cum all over the floor as the younger man assaulted his ass with skill that surprised him. “You’re really good at that.”

                  “Thanks,” Hope said coming up for air. H was really getting into it, wearing his tongue out massaging Snow’s tight asshole with his tongue. It must have felt great because Snow was moaning like crazy and bucking his ass up into Hope’s face as if begging for more. “Do you think you’re ready for my finger yet?” He was hoping so, his tongue was getting tired, despite the fact he loved the act a lot more than he would have thought.

                  “Yeah, but go slow, okay? And lick your finger real good so it’s nice and wet,” Snow instructed. His knowledge of porn was paying off – especially since he would be putting it to the test very soon as he would be giving his virginity to his new boyfriend.

                  “Okay, I will,” Hope replied, sticking his finger in his mouth and getting it good and wet with spit. An idea occurred to him as well – he leaned into Snow’s crack and spit directly on his hole, adding more lubricant. “Here goes nothing,” he said, pressing his fingertip against the tender flesh. Snow clenched at first, but then relaxed, knowing if he didn’t, then it would hurt a lot more. He winced as he felt the small finger enter him. Hope didn’t push very far, maybe about a third of the way, and waited for Snow to assure him it was alright to continue. When he got approval, he put his finger slowly the rest of the way inside. It felt strange at first – hot inner flesh that encased his finger, a unique pulsing sensation at the ring that comprised Snow’s actual hole. Hope wiggled his finger just a little bit, eliciting a quiet moan out of his victim.

                  “Move your finger a little lower,” Snow said, directing him to the walnut of his prostate. Hope did so, and the moment his fingertip rubbed the firm area, Snow’s cock throbbed harder and leaked some more pre cum. Accepting that as success, Hope rubbed the special spot a little more, pulling his finger in and out slightly as he did so.

                  “Feel good?” Hope asked. “Hell yes!” Snow cried out. “Try adding another finger, but make sure you get it wet first,” he said. Hope didn’t reply but simply spit some more down Snow’s crack before gently pressing a second finger up against the tender muscle. It pulsed as Snow tried to relax more, Hope pushing his finger in slowly as it gave way. Snow moaned louder as his virgin hole was being expanded. It hurt like hell at first, but then the pleasure set in and it seemed worth it. Hope didn’t hesitate this time, he put his second finger in all the way to the hilt, both fingers all the way inside. He moved them around, in and out, and then rubbing Snow’s sweet spot. Every time he touched it, the grown man cried out and shuddered, his hole clenching around his small fingers.

                  “One more finger, then I think I can handle you,” Snow said, his voice ragged from heavy breathing. A little more spit and patience and a third finger made its way inside, Snow feeling his hole spread to an entirely new level. He had never imagined himself taking anything up his butt, always figuring he would be the one to top in his relationships, but there he was, three fingers up his rear and a cock about to be next. Life was funny that way sometimes.

                  “You ready for me yet?” Hope asked, excited but also nervous. He was leaking pre cum as well, and between the two guys, there was enough pre cum to make a decent lube.

                  “Ye-yeah. But please be careful. I’m kind of…. Nervous,” Snow admitted.  Hope giggled his childish laugh. “You’re supposed to be the expert here Mr. Porn lover,” he teased. Snow grinned and quickly turned himself over onto his back.

                  “I want it like this. I think it will be easier for me,” Snow explained.  “Put a couple of towels under my ass to raise it up some.” The younger man did so, bringing the elder’s ass right up to about where his cock would be. “Good. Now go inside slow, just like you did with your fingers,” he instructed. Snow was still nervous as hell but was breathing deeply, trying to keep himself calm. Nervousness meant clenching which meant pain. He put his legs up in the air and rested his ankles on Hope’s shoulders. It was an amusing sight seeing large muscled legs being supported by such a small framed boy. Hope moved forward a little and pushed his slickened cock up to Snow’s loosened up hole. He pressed ever so lightly, waiting for a nod to continue.

                  Approval given, the modestly sized cock began to press harder until the mushroom head popped in. Snow grunted at the thickness – it wasn’t quite as big as three fingers, but it was big enough, and it still felt different. He tensed his muscles a little, teasing Hope’s cock with the ring of his ass.

                  “Keep going. Slowly.”

                  Hope replied by pressing harder, another inch going in, and then another. With each nod of Snow’s head, Hope pushed further in until his entire length was inside of him.  “Oh my gosh! That feels so amazing! It’s so smooth and warm and tight!” Hope exclaimed. He was surprised he didn’t blow right then, but the orgasm earlier meant he would need a little more stimulation this time around. “Are you okay?”

                  “Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute,” Snow said, breathing heavily. It was one thing to have a finger up there; it was another to have a cock up there to the hilt. He tried to stay relaxed while also teasing the invading member with his entrance. “Okay, pull out a little bit, then go back in.”

                  Hope did so, gently pulling out from the warm flesh until just his head was still inside. He looked for Snow’s nod, then pushed back in just as slow. His older friend moaned as the tip of his cock pressed against the walnut inside. “Do it again!” the older man ordered. Hope smiled and obliged, going a little bit faster. He gripped Snow’s thighs and held on, using them for leverage to pull and push himself in and out.

                  “Oh gosh Hope! This is amazing! I would never have guessed! Please don’t stop,” Snow begged. Hope had no intention of stopping anytime soon, though, as the motion was sending wave after wave of pleasing sensations shooting through his cock right into the core of his balls. Without waiting for instruction, he picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the tight orifice faster with each round. With each wave of pleasure, he wanted only to go faster and harder, but Snow’s grunts or moans indicated to him if he were going too fast or too hard, or if he should get more.

                  “Fuck me real good, Hope! Please!” Snow begged again. He was loving every second of it, using his hands to hold on to the bench. Hope obliged and sped up as fast as his hips would allow him to, slamming his balls against warm butt cheeks and holding on to strong legs to keep from falling over.

                  “You feel so amazing Snow!” the younger boy cried out, breathing heavy as he exerted himself. They had managed to get a smooth rhythm going so that his cock would slam in as far and as fast as it could, then back again without popping out. It was intense indeed, Snow thinking he might actually cum without setting a single finger on his cock. He was leaking sticky clear fluid all over his stomach. “I think I might cum soon!”

                  “Go for it when you’re ready. Just don’t stop fucking me, please!” Snow continued to beg his young lover. He was dizzy with pleasure as waves and waves of erotic sensations overtook his body with every thrust into his prostate.

                  “Hope! I’m gonna cum!” Snow cried, moaning loudly as his cock began to pulsate and throb, his balls tensed up, and the spasms of orgasm hit him, an eruption of cum shooting up his chest and hitting him in the chin. “Don’t stop! Oh gosh don’t stop! Fuck me as hard as you can!”

Hope obliged, slamming so hard he thought he might collapse, each slam sending another volley of cum out of Snow’s cock. “I’m gonna cum!” Hope cried, not stopping. Before he could get the words all the way out he was already moaning in loud ecstasy as he shot his seed deep inside his man’s insides. Snow groaned at the warm sensation of being filled up with the sticky fluid, his cock finally resting as every last drop of cum was forced out of his cock. His body trembled as the last throes of orgasm left his body. His legs dropped down off of the young man’s shoulders and onto the floor, Hope standing between them. Pulling his softening cock out, Hope collapsed onto Snow’s chest, the pool of sticky cum pushing up against his chest. Snow wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He looked up and lapped the little bit of cum off Snow’s chin, then shifted upward to kiss him. They shared a few more minutes of kissing before finally tiring out completely. Hope stood up, only to be picked up by the tired Snow and laid on his back on the bench.

 

Snow positioned one towel under the boy’s head as a cushion, then used another towel to lovingly wipe up the cum off of his chest, and then moved down to wipe off his soft dick. It took him a couple minutes to clean the cummy mess out of Hope’s bushy pubes, but he succeeded in cleaning him up, leaned down, and kissed him again. “I’m really glad we did this,” he said softly.

“Yeah, me too. That was amazing,” Hope replied, smiling. Tears came to his eyes, which Snow wiped away. “Sorry, I’m just so happy right now,” Hope explained. Snow kissed him again.

“Me too. Me too. Looks like we need another shower, huh?”

“I think so!” Hope giggled. He got up and the two friends made their way back to the shower where they lovingly washed each other off, toweled off, and got dressed. Snow ran his fingers through Hope’s wet hair.

“Do we have to keep this a secret?” Hope asked tentatively, a look of worry on his face. Snow grinned back at him. “No, not at all. I’m proud to be your boyfriend and I don’t care who knows about it.”

“Good! I’m glad.” Hope hugged him tightly as they finished locking up the building.

“Want a ride home?” Snow offered. Hope accepted and giggled wildly when they got in Snow’s car and the grown man let out a loud grunt as he sat down. “I think you tore up my ass! It was worth it, though.”

“You’ll still teach me to swim, right?” Hope asked. Snow nodded at him. “Oh yeah, definitely. Every night until you get it. And we can have some fun afterward,” he replied. “But! I want to take you on a real date, too. I’m off all day Saturday. I wanna spend the day together. Go out and do something fun, out to eat, maybe a movie or something, but I want to show you a good time outside of the shower.”

“Thank you, Snow. That’d be awesome,” Hope said happily. “Can we go to the zoo?” It had been years since he went to the zoo at Nautilus  Park.

“Anything you want, kiddo.”

                  “Hey! I’m not a kid!”

                  “Sure you are. You’re _my_ kiddo. My young man, my wonderful boyfriend. You’re more mature than most guys my own age, you know.”

                  “Okay, I’ll go with that. Just remember, I’m not a teenager, I’m a man!” Hope insisted. Snow smiled at him. “That you are. You are all man. Just because you’re much younger doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“Exactly. By the time I’m eighteen, you’ll be twenty-five, and then nobody would care anyway. So what’s the difference in getting a head start? Snow, I’m happy. I’m fine with this. I promise,” Hope went on.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. But what about your folks?”

“They know I’m gay. They don’t care. They’ll be happy that I have found someone decent and good for me. They always worried I would never find someone who would treat me right, and I know you will,” Hope assured him.

The two of them rode in happy silence until they got to Hope’s home, where they shared a good night kiss and made plans to meet again the next day for his next swimming lesson. That night, Hope could think of nothing else but his new relationship, the awesome sex they had, and how excited he was that they were going to have their first date. Life couldn’t be better for either man.

                  


End file.
